


Ship Shape

by 9_HeyKiller_9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Smut, Weird smut, and on the seventh day god said there will be smut, x-wing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_HeyKiller_9/pseuds/9_HeyKiller_9
Summary: Poe has been distant lately, you’ve tried speaking to him but maybe he needs a little extra push,What’s a girl to do?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Original Female Character(s), Poe Dameron/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	Ship Shape

**Author's Note:**

> So I quit my job on Friday (woo) and weirdly all my motivation came back!!!
> 
> This is very weird I guess but honestly I could go weirder.
> 
> Anywhoo I only have a very basic high school education and I sucked at English so if there’s many mistakes hopefully they’re not too bad. Sorry

You roll over in bed covered in a thin layer of sweat, reaching across for Poe only to be met with cool sheets. Once again you’ve woken up alone with a dull ache of pleasure between your legs and no one around to help you with it. You let out a defeated huff as you once again realise he’s probably out working on his X-Wing.

There’s nothing really wrong with his X-Wing but since returning from the battle of Star Killer base and not properly processing what happened after Jakku he hasn’t been able to sleep. He’s distanced himself emotionally and physically and you find it hard to watch. You’ve tried to get him to open up but he’s a stubborn man.

Another problem is; he hasn’t touched you in weeks. Which is very unlike Poe. You’ve never met someone some sexually charged before.

Quietly making your way across the dark hangar to the only beacon of light, you let out a small shiver really feeling the cool night air on your skin.

“Poe please come to bed,” You gently call as you crane your neck to see him sitting half on the wing and half in the cockpit, he has a few wires in his hands and his forehead is covered with grease and sweat, it’s not helping your current state of arousal. “Poe?” You know he heard you.

The only response to your request is a small grunt.

You round the other side of the small ship to wear the ladder is, frustration both from being ignored and aroused taking over any rational part of your brain, and climb into the cockpit, Poe has his back to you, he knows your there but is content on continuing with his tinkering.

You bite your lip and inwardly sigh. If you want his attention you’re gonna have to do something big.

You move back slightly and feel the control stick poking against your back and an strangest and weirdly hot idea comes to your head, one you wouldn't think of if you weren't so fucking horny.

You feel yourself getting wet as you turn to the side and stroke the stick, thinking what it'd be like to be inside you. For the past few weeks you've only had your fingers inside you and that's not nearly enough anymore.

Before you met Poe you weren’t so adventurous with sex, that man could and would take you anywhere; the more riskier the better. He loved trying new things, nothing was off limits. He woke you up sexually because you didn’t even know a quarter of the things he did and that just made him crazy turned on with how innocent and inexperienced you were.

You move your sleeping shorts to the side and start playing with your clit, the first touch sends a wave of pleasure through your stomach and straight to your core.

You bite your lip as not to get Poes attention, at least not yet.

You push three fingers in, already stretched from last night (a few hours ago) when you got yourself off before Poe come to your shared room.

You continue to stretch yourself until you've decided you're wet enough to take the control stick.

In the small tight space you try your hardest to remove your shorts and panties without grabbing Poes full attention. It’s no easy feat but with how turned on you are nothing will get in your way.

Poe can feel you moving behind him but ignores it as he continues to solder the inside of his ship.

You move to sit over the stick and face Poe, the tight muscles in his back, slightly visible through his thin tight shirt, manage to turn you on more.

You're wound so tight anything would turn you on right now, including parts of ships apparently.

You start to grind your clit against the tip of the stick and let out a small breath at how cold it feels, but so good.

Looking down at the stick in you’re hand you’re a bit worried, the top part is so much thicker and rounder then the rest but when Poe makes a small grunting sound you forget all of that and continue.

You push your fingers inside your slit to gather some of your wetness before rubbing it all over the control stick. When you're satisfied you grind it more against your clit and dip in between your folds before letting out a breathy moan.

That does catch Poes attention.

He turns around just in time to see you close your eyes and push the tip inside yourself while letting out a strangled groan.

“God… fuck,” It's so thick and the ridges hurt a bit but the way it stimulates you makes you keep going. You’ve never felt this sort of pain and pleasure but it only turns you on more, already feeling yourself becoming wetter.

You hear some movement from in front of you and when you open your eyes you see Poe sitting in his pilots seat, eyes hungrily raking over your lower half.

You then start to descend down the stick, taking more inside you which finally gets a reaction out of Poe.

Granted it's only a small, breathy moan and a twitch of his hips but it's more then you've gotten in weeks.

You rub your clit and you bring yourself back up the control stick before pushing hard back down.

You can see Poe clench his fists on his thighs as he seems to be having an internal battle with himself.

"Take your shirt off." His command startles you and you instantly stop moving. Honestly you were hoping he’d react but now that it’s happened you’re like a deer in headlights.

He gives you a look that tells you is isn't playing around and you quickly remove your shirt.

You go to cover yourself as soon as you drop your shirt to the side, not out of shame but because it's become much cooler then it was before in the hangar.

Poe finally moves from his spot and leans in front of you so your bodies are touching. He grabs your wrists and moves them to the side before he cups your breasts in his large, warm hands.

You’re body shivers and instinctively you move closer to Poe, both missing his touch and loving the warmth his tan skin radiates.

You let out a loud moan, letting out all the pent up frustration you've had for days as you start slowly grinding down on the forgotten stick.

"Take more in, baby." Poe whispers, his warm breath a comfort against your face. "I wanna see you take the whole stick."

You moan at his request and push your hips further down, you let out a small cry, never having something go this deep inside you before.

Poe is comforting you in an instant. He's moved his hands from your chest so they're now placed gently in your hips.

"It's okay, baby girl." He kisses your neck. "You're doing so well, I'm so hard for you."

To emphasise the last part his pushes hips forwards and grinds his cock against your clit.

The rough fabric of his pyjama bottoms feels so good, you fall forward into Poes chest and wrap your arms around his shoulder and neck, pulling his flush against you so there's absolutely no space left between you.

Poe starts to push your hips further down, making you take more in all the while whispering words of encouragement in your ear.

When you're fully seated on the metal rod, Poe moves his hand between your bodies until it's flat against your stomach.

"I can feel it inside you." He moans as he adds pressure to your stomach causing you to choke out a moan.

After a few seconds Poes hand is back to your hips and his pulling them up before thrusting you back down, now completely controlling your movements.

You moan into Poe’s neck, loving the control he has over you. You feel like you’ve never been this turned on, all the frustration and pleasure comes screaming out of you, you’re lower half feels so sensitive which just adds to what you’re already feeling.

"Poe, please." You moan biting his neck gently, causing you to get a more sharp bite in return.

"What do you want, baby?" If asks, now fully grinding his cock against your stomach and clit in time with his movements of your hips. "Fuck, I can just feel the stick against my cock." He pants against your skin, his grip on you now bruising.

"Wanna come, Poe." You whine. So desperate and needy for him. You're surprised you lasted this long.

Poe quickly pulls down his pyjamas and starts grinding his bare cock against you and that's what throws you over the edge.

You cry out, hips stopping as you cling to Poe, your nails leaning marks in his back as you bite down on his shoulder as to not wake up the entire base.

Poe soothingly rubs your back to help you come down from your high, your body is shaking and you feel exhausted but you’re so happy right now.

When Poe feels like you’ve regained your normal breathing, he as gently as he can, pulls you off the stick, rubbing soothing circles into your hips.

You let out as small hiss of pain as he pulls you down onto the pilots seat with him so you’re now straddling his hips. You buck your lower half a little, your clit feeling a little sensitive.

You’re a little sore from the stretch but when you see the hunger in Poe’s eyes, one you haven’t seen in what feels like forever, you quickly forget about any pain as your arousak returns. You grind down against his hard cock and bite your lip.

"Ride me, baby." He moans as he lifts you slightly above his cock. "Need to come inside you." His grip is like steel as he controls you on where to go.

With that he thrusts you down on his hard shaft and meets you half way as he thrusts up, completely bottoming inside you. 

Just needing to get off, Poe starts a brutal pace making you're already sore insides burn even more.

"Yes, Poe." You moan when he brings his thumb down to rub circles on your clit. "Feels so good."

"You're still so tight." He groans as he thrusts up hard and brings you down. "So fucking wet, loved watching you fuck my ship."

"Poe!" You cry out, his dirty talk always got to you.

"How did it feel, Princess?" He asks, slowing down. "Tell me."

"Amazing, Poe." You bite your lip. "Was so big, went so deep."

"Such a slut for me." Poe comments as he starts up his harsh pace again. "My slut."

"Yours." You affirm, resting your forehead against his. “Always yours.”

"Gonna come, baby." He warns as he speeds up his thumb on your clit. "You gotta come first, please come for me."

Poes other hand goes behind your neck and pulls your face down more so he can attach his lips to yours.

You always loved the way Poe kissed.

You open your mouth in a gasp when Poe hits that spot inside you, this gives him the opportunity to push his tongue inside and against yours.

"Poe, right there… right there, please, don't fucking… stop." You ramble on has Poe continues to hit that spot.

"Come, baby, all over my cock." He moans against your mouth as you involuntary squeeze his cock inside you.

With one last flick of his thumb and cock hitting deep inside you, you let out a cry against his lips as you come hard.

He wraps his arms around your back and pulls you against his chest as gives one final thrust and comes deep inside.

You continue to let out breathy moans as Poe thrusts slowly a few more times to get you both through your highs.

You could feel his come dripping out of you as his cock started to soften, eventually he gently pulls out of you, you whine at the loss, loving the feeling of being filled.

Poe starts to give you butterfly kisses all over your face and you can't help but giggle.

"I love you." He says suddenly and you pull back slightly to look him in the eyes.

"I love you." You repeat before placing your lips against his, he kisses you slow and passionately and before you know it your drifting in and out of sleep against him.

He lets out a small chuckle as he pulls away. "Time for bed." He tells you and you whine not wanting to move.

When you sit up you instantly notice how wet and sticky your thighs are and let out a small groan of discomfort, especially when you move a little and your whole lower half feels like it’s on fire, never feeling so completely fucking raw before.

Poe leans up and gently kisses your lips before moving to grab your discarded clothes.

"I'll take care of you." He assures as he helps you redress.

You nod and close your eyes, unable to keep them open any longer and the next time you open them you're back in your room, surrounded by darkness.

You go to move but feel a warm pressure against your back and across your waist. You smile sleepily and move back more into Poes arms, the soft hum of BB-8 recharging in the corner sends you off into a a nice deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So????? (So sorry Jesus) 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated and welcomed but any rude/negative comments are not 
> 
> If you liked or want anything more you know what to do  
> 👇🏼👇🏼👇🏼👇🏼👇🏼👇🏼👇🏼👇🏼👇🏼👇🏼👇🏼👇🏼👇🏼👇🏼👇🏼


End file.
